thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
A
A was the primary antagonist of A Realm of Emptiness and the narrator of A Life of Laughter. History A was a misanthropic blogger obsessed with the idea of becoming a god. To achieve this objective, they gathered information on The Slender Man in order to learn what made it so powerful. After hearing about Tulpa Effect, A came to the conclusion that Slender Man derived power from people believing in its existence. In time, A developed the desire to establish themselves as the greatest being that ever lived by killing the Slender Man. Following a year-long absence, A resurfaced in A Realm of Emptiness to put their master plan into action. As a firm believer of Core Theory, their plan involved improving upon the faults that caused the original version to fail. They deduced that Core Theory could work if someone created a "Closed Zone", a place where the beliefs of anyone outside the zone have no effect on the beings within it. Since no such location could possibly exist on Earth and Labyrinths were controlled by Slender Man, A started searching for an another solution. Through sheer dumb luck, they discovered a Door leading to The Empty City, which essentially became their new headquarters. They then devised an elaborate plan in which they would manipulate the other people trapped in the Empty City into thinking they were some sort of powerful entity through lies and deception. With so few present, the collective belief that A was a godlike being would become a reality, giving them the power to defeat Slender Man. Although their plan appeared to have been a success after they seemingly murdered Slender Man with ease, it turned out to be a ruse. The creature A killed was later revealed to be the host of a Dying Man shard who purposely mutated its host to have a similar appearance to the Slender Man. When they asked the Dying Man shard what its name was, it called itself The Fear of Humanity, a mocking reference to A's goal of ascending to that position. The Fear of Humanity slowly took over A's body and continued wandering through the Empty City. A has not been seen or heard from since, and most likely died from decomposition as a result of the Fear of Humanity's possession. Personality A's behavior exhibited signs of megalomania, as their goal was to ascend to the position of "Fear of humanity." They believed that being a kind person was pointless because evil bastards always win and that humanity is filled with incompetent morons doomed to destroy one another. A had a particularly unfavorable opinion on Runners, which stemmed from their belief that the blogsphere had fallen into disarray as a result of illogical actions. A listed targeting servants instead of their masters, attempts at heroism, and giving in to paranoia as examples of this. They also thought that societal norms were explicitly designed to restrict free-thinking and encourage stagnation. The one being A seemed to hold an inkling of respect towards was Slender Man, whom they considered to be the only creature to posses brilliance. They believed that studying Slender Man would allow them to decipher its secrets, which they would then use for their own benefit. In spite of their admiration for the entity, A was also thoroughly convinced that they needed to kill the Slender Man in order for their ascent to godhood to be validated. A was also very fond of puzzles and was prone to violence. Appearance A's physical features and voice are androgynous to the point that there is some doubt as to whether they are actually human and whether they possesses a gender at all. Trivia *Prior to discovering one of the Empty City's Doors, A was completely ignorant of the existence of The Fears and never encountered one aside from Slender Man. This was first hinted at by their assumption that the Empty City was simply an abandoned Labyrinth left to its own devices, but wasn't outright confirmed until their interrogation of Collector Theta in A Life of Laughter. In addition to thinking Collector Theta was a Proxy, A also believed he was referring to the Slender Man when he started mentioning his "Grandfather". *A appeared in Fear Mythos: The RPG as an enemy. Category:Characters